


Edd's New World

by StrongBrush1



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Mentions of Cancer, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrush1/pseuds/StrongBrush1
Summary: In an alternate timeline where Edd, like his real life counterpart, dies young, Matt is having trouble dealing with the death of his good friend, and decides to summon his ghost for one last talk.





	Edd's New World

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story a long time before I joined this site. I had written a good chunk of it but never finished it until today. Hope you enjoy it.

Matt stared into the mirror’s reflective surface. It was late at night, and the bathroom was just dimly lit enough for the square-jawed redhead to see his beautiful mug looking back at him. But, for once in his lifetime, Matt wasn’t focusing on himself.  
A chill ran down Matt’s spine. Years of dealing with the dead and the undead had made him somewhat savvy to the tropes of the horror genre, but he still didn’t know what to expect.  
Matt gulped. His lips quivered with fear as he stared straight at the mirror, fearing what would happen if this actually managed to work.  
“Eddie Gould…”  
Saying the name out loud brought back a flood of memories. The taste of Coca-Cola. The sound of his voice. The radiance of his unending optimism in the face of certain death. Matt began to tear up. It seemed so long ago.  
“Eddie Gould…”  
This was it. If he was correct in his assumption, he would soon be face to face with his friend once again. He braced himself for the entrance.  
“Edd-”  
This lights clicked back on. Matt gasped in horror and turned around to find the unmistakable sight of his roommate Tom. Tom’s dark eyes met Matt’s gaze and the two stood staring awkwardly at each other for about three seconds.  
“What are you doing in here?” asked Tom. “I thought you went to bed three hours ago.”  
Matt sighed. “I couldn’t sleep. I was… thinking about...” He couldn’t finish the sentence. The loss of his dear friend still weighed heavily on him, even three years on.  
“Matt, I know you miss him. I miss him too, but it’s late. We do have to work in the morning, you know.”  
Matt glanced down at the floor in thought, before turning to face the mirror again.  
“Matt, it’s not going to work.”  
With a deep breath, Matt started the ritual over again. “Eddie Gould.”  
“Matt-”  
“Eddie Gould.”  
“It’s not going to-”  
“Eddie Gould!” Matt clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. The room remained silent., but Matt knew there had to be some kind of supernatural presence nearby. He could feel a chill in his bones.  
But nothing happened. Tom, sighing, went over to comfort Matt.  
The warm hand on Matt’s shoulder indicated that it was time to just go to bed and let go of Edd’s memory. The two young men walked off to their bedrooms, expecting another restless night.

About an hour later, Matt was sitting up in his room. He thought back to when he, Edd and Tom had installed this upper floor on the house. He couldn’t sleep that night either, but that was for an entirely different reason than this time.  
Unable to close his eyes and yet unable to get out of bed, Matt simply sat up straight and looked down at his sheets. He began to wonder if his own body would fail him, just like Edd. Perhaps tonight would be his last night on Earth. But what then? He wished he could know. But mostly he just wished he could talk to Edd.  
“Matt…” A voice called from the darkness.  
Matt perked up just enough to function again. “Tom? Is that you?”  
“Matt, can you hear me?”  
“I can hear you, Tom! I just can’t see you. Could you come in here a second so I can talk to you?”  
“Seriously, Matt? You go through all the trouble to summon me and now you’re just going to ignore me? That’s not very nice.”  
“Not now, Edd. Tom is trying to tell me somethi...” Matt slowly turned his head to the left and took notice of a floating figure, surrounded by a glowing blue aura. Matt figured out the identity of the new arrival fairly quickly. And then he screamed like a little girl.  
“Hey Matt,” said Edd. “Nice to see you again.”  
“Edd… I can’t believe it. The summoning thing actually worked?”  
“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?”  
“But why didn’t you show up in the bathroom once I was done with the summoning?”  
“Well, summoning isn’t exactly like the movies, Matt. I had to come a long way to get here. Do you know how long it takes to get between here and the afterlife? A half-hour, at least. And that’s if there’s no traffic.”  
Matt thought about this. “But I thought it would have teleported you here…”  
“No, it doesn’t work like that. Summoning is... like a phone call. You can even choose to reject the call if you want.”  
“Ghosts can reject being summoned?”  
“Why do you think the Bloody Mary trick never works?”  
Another voice called from downstairs. “Matt, who the hell are you talking to in the middle of the-”  
As soon as Tom walked up into the attic, he froze and stared at the ghost of Edd.  
“...night.”  
Edd waved to his friend with pineapple hair. “Hey Tom. How have things been?”  
Tom quickly ducked out of the attic in fear. “Matt, where’s my shotgun?”  
“I didn’t get caught in another zombie attack, did I?”  
Matt called downstairs. “Tom, relax. It’s just Edd!”  
Tom called back up. “I know! Where’s my shotgun?”  
“He’s not a zombie, Tom. He’s just a ghost.”  
“That’s not exactly better!”  
Edd sighed. “Hold on. I have an idea.” Out of thin air, Edd materialized a large bottle of vodka. “Tom! I’ve got Smirnoff for you!”  
It was silent for a few moments, then Tom replied. “It’s not Diet, is it?”  
“...No.”  
Within three seconds, Tom was back up in the attic and chugging from the bottle that he had stolen from Edd’s hands. “Ah, that’s better,” said Tom, now just drunk enough to deal with the supernatural. “Thanks for the pick-me-up, Edd.”  
“No problem. Now, Matt, was there a reason you summoned me?”  
Matt looked at the spirit of his friend. Even in death, Edd was smiling pleasantly. “I… wanted to talk to you, at least one last time. I didn’t want you to go so soon.”  
Edd sat down in mid-air and took a deep breath. “Alright, what did you want to talk about?”  
Matt searched his thoughts. “Well, I’m curious... Did death hurt?”  
Edd thought about this. “Not really. It was more the cancer that hurt. I certainly put up a good fight, didn’t I?”  
“Indubitably.”  
Tom looked up at Edd. “So, you miss Earth?”  
Edd sighed with an air of nostalgia. “Well, yeah. I’ve lived there most of my life. Every new place takes some getting used to.”  
“So what’s your afterlife like?”  
“Well, I mostly do the things I loved doing in life. I draw and animate and make jokes. Sometimes, I just love to watch the sun rise and have a Coca-Cola, and think about the future.”  
Matt looked confused. “You think about the future?”  
“Life goes on, Matt. Even if I’m not a part of it.”  
“So, if it’s not too personal, where did you… end up?”  
“It’s a bit more complicated than that, Matt. As it turns out, most people don’t really go to heaven or hell straight away.”  
Tom had taken another swig from his bottle. “But do you know where you’re going?”  
“Well, I don’t want to jinx anything but I’m fairly sure I’m going to Heaven. I led a good life, after all.”  
Matt felt much better about the whole situation now. But he knew eventually he’d have to say goodbye forever and that it would probably come at the end of this conversation.  
Edd looked at Matt. “You feeling alright, Matt?”  
“I…” Matt paused. He couldn’t form a coherent sentence. “Do you… have any regrets?”  
“Of course I do. Everyone does things they’re not proud of. Everyone wishes they had more time to do the things they want to do. But, you know, sometimes you have to just accept that you’re only one person. You have to do what you can to enjoy life and help other people through it. But you can’t do it all in one lifetime.”  
“How… philosophical of you,” said Tom.  
“Well, being dead and having no responsibilities gives a person time to think about things.”  
Tom and Matt shared a look. “Are we ever going to see you again?”  
“As long as you’ve been good, I’m sure we’ll all meet up again in the future.”  
Tom suppressed a cough.  
Matt looked up at Edd one last time. “We both miss you. Is there anything we can do for you?”  
Edd smiled warmly. “Tell you what. You two will be in charge of remembering me. And when you go, I’ll put in a good word for both of you.”  
Tom smiled. “No problem,” he said, putting down the bottle Edd had given him.  
Matt blinked away a few tears. “I guess this is goodbye.”  
Edd shook his head. “It’s not goodbye. It’s more like ‘see you later’.”  
“Well, then, see you later, Edd.”  
Edd waved goodbye, stood up, and faded away. Tom looked over at Matt and picked up the bottle. “Even when he’s dead,” said Tom, “he never goes away.”  
“Not that that’s a bad thing.”  
“I never said it was.”  
Matt went back to bed. “So, what do we do tomorrow?”  
“Same thing we were already going to do. Live our lives, and remember Edd.”  
Matt thought about this. “You know in retrospect, this whole ‘summoning the spirits of the dead’ thing didn’t accomplish much.”  
“Well, it got you to stop feeling sorry for yourself, so that’s something.”  
Matt shrugged. “True. Good night Tom.”  
Tom went downstairs. “See you in the morning Matt.”  
Matt fell asleep. With a deep sigh, he thought about Edd’s words, and then decided he should probably get some sleep for tomorrow.


End file.
